dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trading Offers/@comment-37320141-20200129000357/@comment-37320141-20200129000828
Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight But you're here with us in New York City Are you ready for a cabinet meeting? The issue on the table Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness We fought for these ideals we shouldn't settle for less These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em (ow) But Hamilton forgets His plan would have the government assume state's debts Now, place your bets as to who that benefits The very seat of government where Hamilton sits Oh, if the shoe fits, wear it If New York's in debt why should Virginia bear it? Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground We create, you just wanna move our money around This financial plan is an outrageous demand And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky Thank you, Secretary Jefferson Secretary Hamilton, your response Thomas, that was a real nice declaration Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation Would you like to join us, or stay mellow Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello? If we assume the debts, the union gets new line of credit, a financial diuretic How do you not get it, if we're aggressive and competitive The union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative? A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor We plant seeds in the South. We create.Yeah, keep ranting We know who's really doing the planting And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench While you were off getting high with the French Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President Reticent there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in Sittin' there useless as two shits Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits Excuse me, Madison, Jefferson, take a walk Hamilton, take a walk, we'll reconvene after a brief recess, Hamilton Sir A word You don't have the votes (you don't have the votes) Aha-ha-ha ha You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder Why he even brings the thunder You wanna pull yourself together? I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth So we let Congress get held hostage by the South? You need the votes No, we need bold strokes, we need this plan (no, you need to convince more folks) James Madison won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter Ah, winning was easy, young man, governing's harder They're being intransigent You have to find a compromise But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine (convince them otherwise) What happens if I don't get congressional approval? I imagine they'll call for your removal Sir Figure it out, Alexander, that's an order from your commander